Catplaty's Tutorials
Authors * [[User:Catplaty|'Catplaty']] Introduction Hi! Here are my tutorials! So far, there's 18, and they're sorted by the amount of pieces, with the tutorial using the most on top. If multiple tutorials have the same amount of pieces, those are sorted alphabetically. More will come soon! If there is any mistake and/or typo, feel free to correct it! ''-[[User:Catplaty|'Catplaty']]'' PicsArt_02-22-03.09.46.jpg �� Huge Ice Cream Bar (20 pieces) �� �� If you're building an ice cream shop, you can use this huge ice cream bar as a sign! �� 20190307 125848.jpg|You'll need these pieces. �� 20190307 131703.jpg 20190307 131925.jpg 20190307 132708.jpg 20190307 132914.jpg 20190307 133119.jpg|This is the finished build. �� �� Scooter (16 pieces) �� �� Your minidolls can use this scooter to get around your LEGO town! �� 20190313 213553.jpg|You'll need these pieces. �� 20190313 213750.jpg 20190313 213829.jpg 20190313 213914.jpg 20190313 214006.jpg 20190313 214036.jpg 20190313 214313.jpg 20190313 214512.jpg 20190313 214723.jpg 20190313 215015.jpg 20190313 215147.jpg 20190313 215240.jpg 20190313 215407.jpg 20190313 215756.jpg|This is the finished build. �� �� Ice Cream Freezer (14 pieces) �� �� If you're building an ice cream shop, your minidolls can enjoy scoops of delicious ice cream from this ice cream freezer! �� 20190311 162904.jpg|You'll need these pieces. �� 20190311 163349.jpg 20190311 163439.jpg 20190311 163520.jpg 20190311 163543.jpg 20190311 163801.jpg 20190311 164001.jpg 20190311 164258.jpg 20190311 164328.jpg|This is the finished build. �� �� Soft Serve Ice Cream Machine (14 pieces) �� �� If you're building an ice cream shop, your minidolls can enjoy delicious soft serve ice cream from this soft serve ice cream machine! �� 20190217 184140.jpg|You'll need these pieces. �� 20190217 184848.jpg 20190217 184954.jpg 20190217 185242.jpg 20190217 190008.jpg 20190217 190956.jpg 20190217 191325.jpg 20190217 191638.jpg|This is the finished build. �� �� Desk (13 pieces) �� �� Your minidolls can have this desk in their bedroom! �� ��.jpg|You'll need these pieces. �� ����.jpg ������.jpg ��������.jpg ����������.jpg ������������.jpg ��������������.jpg ����������������.jpg ������������������.jpg|This is the finished build. �� �� Huge Ice Cream (13 pieces) �� �� If you're building an ice cream shop, you can use this huge ice cream as a sign! �� 20190307 170746.jpg|You'll need these pieces. �� 20190307 171015.jpg 20190307 171039.jpg 20190307 171141.jpg 20190307 171156.jpg 20190307 171251.jpg 20190307 171653.jpg|This is the finished build. �� �� Mousse Cake (11 pieces) �� �� This mousse cake splits into 3 pieces! �� 20190219 190525.jpg|You'll need these pieces. �� 20190219 191828.jpg 20190219 191849.jpg 20190219 191919.jpg 20190219 192213.jpg 20190219 192237.jpg 20190219 192313.jpg 20190219 192342.jpg|This is the finished build. �� �� Chocolate Display (8 pieces) �� If you're building a chocolate shop, you can use this to display chocolate bars! �� ����������.jpg|You'll need these pieces. �� ��������.jpg ������.jpg ����.jpg ��.jpg|This is the finished build. �� �� Heart-Shaped Cake (7 pieces) �� This heart-shaped cake is perfect for Valentine's Day! �� 20190217 193907.jpg|You'll need these pieces. �� 20190217 194002.jpg 20190217 194109.jpg 20190217 194219.jpg 20190217 194458.jpg 20190217 194613.jpg 20190217 194715.jpg|This is the finished build. �� �� Shopping Bag (7 pieces) �� Your minidolls can use this shopping bag when they go to the grocery store! �� ��������������.jpg|You'll need these pieces. �� ������������.jpg ����������.jpg ��������.jpg ������.jpg ����.jpg ��.jpg|This is the finished build. �� �� Snow Cone (6 pieces) �� This huge snow cone can be used as a decoration in your LEGO town! �� 20190307 173534.jpg|You'll need these pieces. �� 20190307 173707.jpg 20190307 173738.jpg 20190307 173757.jpg 20190307 173837.jpg|This is the finished build. �� �� Chair (5 pieces) �� This chair has a cake slice pillow! �� 20190307 154500.jpg|You'll need these pieces. �� 20190307 154708.jpg 20190307 154741.jpg 20190307 154923.jpg 20190307 154958.jpg|This is the finished build. �� ❄ Gingerbread House (5 pieces) ❄ This gingerbread house is perfect for Christmas! ❄ 20190306 210319.jpg|You'll need these pieces. ❄ 20190306 210430.jpg 20190306 210522.jpg|This is the finished build. ❄ �� Goldfish Bowl (5 pieces) �� Your minidolls can have this goldfish bowl in their bedroom! �� ��.jpg|You'll need these pieces. �� ����.jpg ������.jpg ��������.jpg ����������.jpg|This is the finished build. �� �� Rainbow Cake (4 pieces) �� This rainbow cake is perfect for a birthday party! �� 20190224 165202.jpg|You'll need these pieces. �� 20190224 165557.jpg 20190224 165822.jpg 20190224 165856.jpg|This is the finished build. �� �� Ice Cream Bowl (3 pieces) �� You can use minifigure heads to build this ice cream bowl, and the faces won't show! �� 20190325 182048.jpg|You'll need these pieces. �� 20190325 182128.jpg 20190325 182146.jpg|This is the finished build. �� ❄ Sled (3 pieces) ❄ Your minidolls can use this sled to get around your LEGO town when it snows! ❄ 20190217 192300.jpg|You'll need these pieces. ❄ 20190217 192419.jpg|This is the finished build. ❄ ❄ Winter Hat (2 pieces) ❄ Your minidolls can wear this winter hat when it snows! ❄ 20190321 180759.jpg|You'll need these pieces. ❄ 20190321 181123.jpg|This is the finished build. ❄ Category:Tutorials